pandora_voxxfandomcom-20200214-history
Dear Doppelganger
Dear Doppelganger (背景ドッペルゲンガー Haikei Dopperugengaa) is the 9th song in the series. It was given the subtitle「少年は少年を失くして」(The boy loses the boy). Background Dear Doppelganger was uploaded on March 31, 2017 and it's Kemu's latest song after 4 years of his absence in the VOCALOID community. Kemu also stated on the same day, as long time assumed, that he was Shota Horie from the band PENGUIN RESEARCH. Trivia Lyrics & Translation |-|Japanese Lyrics= {|style="width:100%" |''Kanji'' 「どうもこんにちは君の分身です 」 何の冗談か目を擦ってみる 影が二つ伸びて そしてまた幕は上がる 「もう一人自分が居たらとあなたは言いました」 「そんな真摯な願いが僕を呼んだのさ」 そりゃ願ったとも 艱難辛苦　全ての代行者エージェント 過程はいいから結果を下さい 無意味で無意義な代償 ねえ　こんな事より 大事なことがあるんだよ いいだろ 「ええやりますやります 何でもやります 僕は君の分身です」 含み笑いで救済者メサイアは謂う 拝啓ドッペルゲンガー 君は　君は誰？ 嗚呼　混濁と交差して 僕は誰？ ねえ有りもしない#0と#1 証明の根拠なんて何処にも 拝啓ドッペルゲンガー 誰は　誰は君？ 蝕まれた存在に 世界は気付かないね 鳴り止まない 醒め止まない 奇跡の輪廻が 狂った正解を染め上げて ルンパッパ どうも様子がおかしい月曜日 一つ二つと崩れゆく辻褄が 僕を猜疑する 「お前は一体誰だ」と ちょっと待って 知らない昨日　知りもしない言葉 そうやっていつの間にやら 影は溶けゆく 僕は何なんだろう ねえどうか存在を返して 「生憎様だがこっちはこっちで随分心地が良くて」 「もうあなたの居場所は此処にはない事分かってるんでしょ」 「ねえ奪われたんなら奪えばいいだろ今度はお前の番だから」 含み笑いで侵略者インベーダーは謂う 拝啓ドッペルゲンガー 君は　君は誰？ 嗚呼　混濁と交差して 僕は誰？ まあ　そりゃそうかそうだよな 命の椅子は一つだけ 拝啓ドッペルゲンガー 誰は　誰は君？ 零れ落ちた一粒 乾き果てる前に 誰でもいい何でもいい 器を下さい 狂った正解が染め上げて ルンパッパ PRAY それはずうっと続く ヒトの業の連鎖 PAIN 委ねあって 許しあって 満たされ往く PRAY 欠けたピース 無価値のペイン 冀望また愛も PAIN 託し合って 生まれ替わる イニシエイション PRAY 「僕のほうがちゃんと君を生きてやるから」 PAIN 「君も次の誰か ちゃんと救わなくちゃ」 PRAY 「もう分かってんだろ 何をすればいいかさ」 PAIN どうか誰か僕に奇跡をくれよ 拝啓ドッペルゲンガー 君は　君は誰？ 嗚呼混濁と交差して 僕は誰？ もう止まらない戻れない どうもこんにちは 君の 拝啓ドッペルゲンガー それはそれは僕 蝕まれた存在に 世界が気付こうが もう鳴り止まない 醒め止まない 奇跡の輪廻が 狂った正解を染め上げるさ上手くやれよ ルンパッパ 「どうもこんにちは　君の分身です」 |''Romaji'' “dōmo konnichiwa kimi no bunshin desu” nan no jōdan ka me o kosutte miru kage ga futatsu nobite soshite mata maku wa agaru “mō hitori jibun ga itara to anata wa iimashita” “sonna shinshi na negai ga boku o yonda no sa” sorya negatta tomo kannan shinku subete no ējento katei wa ii kara kekka o kudasai muimi de muigi na daishō nē konna koto yori daiji na koto ga arun da yo ii daro “ē yarimasu yarimasu nandemo yarimasu boku wa kimi no bunshin desu” fukumiwarai de mesaia wa iu haikei dopperugengā kimi wa kimi wa dare? ā kondaku to kōsa shite boku wa dare? nē ari mo shinai zero to ichi shōmei no konkyo nante dokonimo haikei dopperugengā dare wa dare wa kimi? mushibamareta sonzai ni sekai wa kizukanai ne nariyamanai sameyamanai kiseki no rinne ga kurutta seikai o someagete runpappa dōmo yōsu ga okashii getsuyōbi hitotsu futatsu to kuzure yuku tsujitsuma ga boku o saigi suru “omae wa ittai dare da” to chotto matte shiranai kinō shiri mo shinai kotoba sō yatte itsunomani yara kage wa toke yuku boku wa nan nan darō nē dōka sonzai o kaeshite “ainikusama daga kocchi wa kocchi de zuibun kokochi ga yokute” “mō anata no ibasho wa koko ni wa nai koto wakatterun desho” “nē ubawaretan nara ubaeba ii daro kondo wa omae no ban dakara” fukumiwarai de inbēdā wa iu haikei dopperugengā kimi wa kimi wa dare? ā kondaku to kōsa shite boku wa dare? mā sorya sō ka sō da yo na inochi no isu wa hitotsu dake haikei dopperugengā dare wa dare wa kimi? koboreochita hitotsubu kawaki hateru mae ni daredemo ii nandemo ii utsuwa o kudasai kurutta seikai ga someagete runpappa PRAY sore wa zuutto tsuzuku hito no gō no rensa PAIN yudane atte yurushi atte mitasare yuku PRAY kaketa piisu mukachi no pein kibō mata ai mo PAIN takushi atte umarekawaru inishieishon PRAY “boku no hō ga chanto kimi o ikite yaru kara” PAIN “kimi mo tsugi no dareka chanto sukuwanakucha” PRAY “mō wakatten daro nani o sureba ii ka sa” PAIN dōka dareka boku ni kiseki o kure yo haikei dopperugengā kimi wa kimi wa dare? ā kondaku to kōsa shite boku wa dare? mō tomaranai modorenai dōmo konnichiwa kimi no haikei dopperugengā sore wa sore wa boku mushibamareta sonzai ni sekai ga kizukō ga mō nariyamanai sameyamanai kiseki no rinne ga kurutta seikai o someageru sa umaku yare yo runpappa “dōmo konnichiwa kimi no bunshin desu” |- |-|English Translation= Lyrics translated by Hazuki no Yume: https://hazukinoyume.wordpress.com/about-me/#usage “Hello there, I’m your doppelganger.” I rub my eyes, wondering what kind of joke this is. There are two of my shadows, and thus the curtain rises once more. “You said you wish there were another one of you,” “and that fervent wish has called me into existence.” Well, you could say I wished for it. I was just bearing my cross, an agent for everything. I don’t care about the method; just give me results. Such a meaningless, worthless price to pay. Say, rather than that, I gotta tell you about something important. All right? “Yes, I’ll do it. I’ll do it. I’ll do anything. I’m your doppelganger,” the messiah says with a chuckle. Dear doppelganger, who, oh who are you? Aah, everything is intersecting with chaos. Who am I? You know, the #0 and #1 don’t exist. There’s absolutely no basis for a proof of any kind. Dear doppelganger, who, oh who is you? The world wouldn’t pay any notice to a devoured existence. The sound won’t stop ringing. The frenzy won’t die down. The miraculous cycle of endless rebirths dyes the deranged answer with its color. Runpappa Things somehow seem strange on Monday. As the story starts falling apart, one piece at a time, it’s suspicious of me. “Who the hell are you?”, it seems to ask. Hold on a minute. I’m not aware of what happened yesterday, nor of any of the words I said. Before I knew it, my shadow is dissolving. What exactly am I? Please, give me back my existence. “I’m terribly sorry, but it feels quite good to be here, in its own way.” “You’re already well aware that there’s no longer any place for you here, right?” “You know, if you’ve got something robbed from you, you just gotta rob it back, right? It’s your turn this time,” the invader says with a chuckle. Dear doppelganger, who, oh who are you? Aah, everything is intersecting with chaos. Who am I? Well, I suppose that’s the way it is. Of course. There’s only one seat of life. Dear doppelganger, who, oh who is you? Before the single drop that spilled completely dries away— I don’t care who it is or what it is, just give me a vessel. The deranged answer dyes everything with its color. Runpappa PRAY That is the chain of human karma that continues on forever. PAIN They yield to each other, forgive each other, and become satisfied with that. PRAY The missing piece. A worthless pain. Hope, as well as love. PAIN They entrust in each other and are reborn. Initiation PRAY “I can live your life much better than you.” PAIN “It’s your turn to save someone next.” PRAY “You already know what you’re supposed to do, right?” PAIN Someone, please give me a miracle. Dear doppelganger, who, oh who are you? Aah, everything is intersecting with chaos. Who am I? It can’t be stopped. There’s no going back. Hello there, I am your— Dear doppelganger, that, oh that is me. Even if the world were to pay any notice to a devoured existence, the sound won’t stop ringing out now. The frenzy won’t die down. The miraculous cycle of endless rebirths is gonna dye the deranged answer with its color. Do your best, okay? Runpappa “Hello there, I’m your doppelganger.” Category:Songs